Hope
by galerian57
Summary: takes place in the racoon city. a young girl alone, confused, and lost finds herself in R. City will she survive or....
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote in grade six and I was hoping to revamp it but I wanted to get other people's opinions on the story before any major changes were made. So Readers and Authors alike please help me out in reviews and criticize

--

A girl with fairy tale blond hair suddenly opened her eyes to see that she is in a dark alley. With turned over garbage cans, cloths lines and of course the smell of old cigarettes and the faint smell of urine and beer.

"Where am I?" she said, confused. "Wh-what happened?"

With all that said she immediately clutched her head because before it had hurt so much but now, suddenly, the pain was gone. She decided to get up. In a broken mirror she saw her self and said, "This is my face." She had pale skin, her hair was blond and her eyes: they were different colors, one eye was electric blue and the other was emerald green.

"Who am I?"

She looked to be about fourteen or so. She was wearing a white t-shirt, some navy blue jeans and a blue jean jacket. She heard a sound like something being knocked over and looked in that direction. Her breath caught in her throat because what she saw could scare even the bravest of men. Its skin was green and scaly, she saw that its hands were claws and the eyes were yellow and like an alligator's, it was just as tall as her. It suddenly looked her way and then let out a cry like nothing she had heard before. She placed her hands over ears and glass was breaking everywhere. Without looking she turned from the creature and ran.

She soon ended up on a street but there was a smell in the air of burning and rotting flesh. She turned her head and saw them: they looked like people but they weren't, their skin was falling off of them, they were staggering and some were on fire. Only one thought flashed through her mind: "Zombies". She had the sudden urge to run back the way she came but then she heard it, the sound of feet splashing in puddles and the sound of rock or metal being dragged against the asphalt. She looked all around her and saw a door across the street that none of the zombies were near and dashed for it. As soon as she was about to reach the door handle something grabbed her and jerked her in the other direction. It was one of the zombies and its grip on her shoulders was so strong it felt like lead was wrapped around them. It was about to bite her as she grabbed its arms to get it off and then all of a sudden it let go and burst into flames and went flying through the air.

"Did I do that?" she asked in a weak and helpless voice. She raced for the door, yanked it open by a rusty handle, and locked the door behind her. Terrified, she sank to the grated floor.

"What am I doing here, how did I get here, what's going on, who am I?" she mumbled, shaking, almost reaching hysteria.

--

that's it for chapter one please review and help me out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

--

She was still panting when she looked up to see four people with masks and guns pointed at her. One of them walked up to her and grunted,

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" said the girl through deep breaths.

He grabbed her by her jacket collar, raised her up and slammed her against the wall and yelled at her

"Set that zombie on fire and send it flying!"

In fear she grabbed his arm and, just as had happened to the zombie, he was torn away from her and went flying through the air, landed in a heap. The rest of the people watched in amazement and turned to her, raising their guns toward her. Suddenly one of them stepped in front of them and said

"Guys, put the guns down and go help Cal."

As soon as she finished her sentence they did just that. They let go of their guns and dragged Cal away. The remaining figure removed its mask to reveal a girl, about the same age as herself. And the girl saw that the newcomer had red hair that looked too red to be natural and her eyes they weren't exactly like her own but they were just as unnatural pink or purple on the bottom half but gold on the top half and the colors were arranged like someone took a paintbrush and mixed them together with a bit of white along with the two colors.

"Hi, my name's Rita, what's yours?"

She spoke as if what just had happened, was an every day occurrence. Rita extended a hand to the girl, flashing a smile of amusement. Something happened inside the blond haired girl's head and she knew what her name was.

"My name is Hope," she stammered while taking Rita's hand.

"Come with me, Hope." smiled Rita.

Rita led Hope through an L-shaped corridor; to a metal door. Rita pulled the door open and led them to what seemed like a small city of tents inhabited by children. Rita took Hope to a beat up washroom.

"All right," announced Rita in her strangely perky voice, "you stay here and clean your self up a bit, I'll come back and get you in a few minutes."

Rita immediately left the washroom leaving Hope alone and a little stunned. She looked at herself and saw what Rita had meant: she was covered in dirt and gunk. She turned on the water and cleaned herself as best she could. Turning toward the mirror, she saw herself for what seemed like the second time in her life because she couldn't remember her life. She was having trouble remembering her first name and she couldn't remember her last name at all or if her parents were still alive and as soon as that thought crossed her mind she instantly broke down in tears.

"Oh, hey yo-" Rita stopped in mid sentence as soon as she saw Hope and sighed and went to the bottom of the sink and got some paper towels and handed them to Hope.

"Thanks," said Hope while drying her eyes.

"Don't mention it," said Rita, smiling and placing an arm around Hope's shoulder.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

--

Please R&R I really want to know what you think of this story so far.


End file.
